


forbidden dreams

by silentlybelieve



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), VIXX
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlybelieve/pseuds/silentlybelieve
Summary: in which marriage remains forever a dream.





	

“Do you dream about it?”

Taekwoon looks down at the petite female in his arms, watching as her chest moves up and down slowly yet steadily. There’s probably a million things going on in her head right now. Joohyun was always like that. She would overthink everything, but she was wise. She always came up with the right answers, and that’s probably what made him fall for her.

He’s a bit startled at the sudden feeling of her hands wrapping around his own, but he welcomes them with a slight squeeze, softly pushing the comforter away so he can get a better look at her face. She shifts her body so that her eyes are now gazing straight into his, her free hand running through his hair.

“Am I allowed to?”

He wants to tell her yes, yes, and yes, but he - and she - knows that’s a lie. They could never dream of it. No matter how much he wanted to see her in a long, white dress, no matter how much he wanted to wake up every morning in the same bed with her, no matter how much he loved her. The answer could never be yes.

“No.”


End file.
